scott_the_wozfandomcom-20200213-history
Madden NFL 08
Madden NFL 08 '''(often referred to as just '''Madden 08) is a game is the 19th entry in the Madden NFL Football video game series by EA Sports, the game was developed by EA Tiburon and Exient Entertainment and published by EA Sports for the Nintendo Gamecube, Nintendo DS, Xbox, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, OS X and Mobile devices. In Scott's Videos Madden NFL 08 appears in almost every episode of Scott The Woz, both physically and as a running gag. Scott Wozniak is mad in love with the game and disrespects everyone who loves another Madden (he stops doing this at the end of A Very Madden 08 Christmas), he is also seen to have most of the versions of the game. It's Awesome Baby! Madden NFL 08 '''appears in the video at the start when Scott Wozniak is happy thinking about the Madden series of games, he then stops to play Dick Vitale's "Awesome Baby" College Hoops and when the timeline glitches out and is changed to the Awesome Baby Universe Scott Wozniak decides he should play some '''Madden NFL 08 '''only to be surprised with multiple copies of Dick Vitale's "Awesome Baby" College Hoops, Scott Wozniak then goes to protest and gets put under House Arrest, then 3 (then pro) con Dick Vitale's "Awesome Baby" College Hoops people appear and after the 3 talks with Scott Wozniak, Wozniak shows them his copy of '''Madden NFL 08 '''for the Xbox 360 that he had kept in his Spacetime Continuum Proof Bag, he then follows the 3 Con Dick Vitale's "Awesome Baby" College Hoops people and snag the Supreme Leader's access code to make a statement and teleportation device, Scott Wozniak then uses the access code to make people know there's more to life than Dick Vitale's "Awesome Baby" College Hoops by showing them his copy of '''Madden NFL 08 '''for the Xbox 360, an apocalypse happens and the Supreme Leader comes attacking the city with the Genesis Mech, Scott Wozniak then teleports into the Genesis Mech and fights the Supreme Leader this leads to Scott Wozniak's copy of '''Madden NFL 08 '''to be made into a cyborg, the Madden 08 Mech, he then fights the Supreme Leader and finishes him off by throwing the last copy of '''Madden NFL 08 '''on the Genesis Mech to finish him off, this erases '''Madden NFL 08 '''from the timeline Scott Wozniak and the Supreme Leader are traveling too, Scott Wozniak then wins a sweepstake and gets to create any video game he wants, he then creates '''Madden NFL 08. Box Art The box art for the game features Vince Young in his Football outfit and holding a football on a white background with a ridge with the game's logo with the EA Sports logo over it. Spanish The Spanish box art for the game is different from other countries and regions, instead of featuring Vince Young, it features Luis Castillo and the same logo layout as other countries box art. Trivia * It was the final GameCube game and it deserved Madden 08 as the final game on the console. In his "A Console's Last Game" video, Scott says that this is part of "The Prophecy". * Scott has every single version of the game. * It doesn't have a sequel. * While it does not exist in the real world, it is said that an HD remake of the game is being made in the alternate universe Scott's videos now take place in (Season 3 - Present). However, this has not been mentioned since episode 100. Category:Games Category:Madden Games